


don't stare at me like that (I might fall in love)

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jennie is a top, Kinda, chaennie, rosie is no better tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: Rosie is a gay mess basically





	don't stare at me like that (I might fall in love)

"Stop." I said, not looking up from my book.

"Stop what?" Jennie replied, acting oblivious.

"Staring. It's creepy." I said . She has been staring at me for the past five minutes. Like the key for world peace was hidden within my face.

"I'm not staring." She retorted easily. She's so fucking annoying. It's like this almost every day.

"Yes you are. Stop it." I finally looked up and saw that she was, indeed, staring. She had a small smile on her face. It compelled me to start staring at her as well. Not because I wanted to, but because I had no other choice. What else could i do? She looked so at-peace, with her chin resting on her hands, head tilted a bit. A bit of hair had fallen onto her face and I had the overwhelming urge to put it back where it belonged.

Away from her heavenly face.

"Now you're staring." Jennie said, accompanied with a shit eating grin.

"Revenge." was the only thing I said, as I continued staring at the beauty in front of me.

Of course, this was merely an excuse. I just wanted to appreciate how cute she looked today. She had on a huge oversized hoodie and her hair was down. I wanted to curl up with her and take a nap. Boring, right? I know, I'm totally whipped.

Jennie rolled her eyes, promptly losing the staring contest we were in.

"You look nice today." She had the audacity to say. I wanted to hit her. And hug her.

"O-oh. Thanks?" I said, pathetically flustered. I was hoping she wouldn't notice but based on how wide she smiled, I assumed she did.

"Aww Rosie, are you blushing?" She said with a magical laugh. That laugh should be illegal. It does unhealthy things to my poor fragile heart.

"Pfft. You wish, dork." I said with a scoff, trying to hide just how much her teasing effected me.

"I do wish. You look cute while blushing."

So that obviously caused me to do the exact thing she said and gosh, there's that laugh again. I wanted to run away. She was acting extra weird today. I might faint.

Jennie got up and swiftly moved to my side of the bench and sat down. Then she turned sideways and faced me. Eyes full of mischief and a lopsided grin on her face.

"Hey." She said in a low voice. In that moment, I hated her. She was being too cute. I was starting to fall even deeper. Unacceptable. I decided to express this sentiment by blatantly ignoring her.

"Oh?" Her tone was playful, "Silent treatment? Very mature, Chaeyoung."

I continued being "very mature".

"Oh come on! Please look at me. Pleeeeeaaase."

The ignoring intensified. I hoped she continued doing this because it was adorable. I was barely holding back a smile.

"Fine. I'm leaving."

That got my attention. Jennie stood up to leave and I quickly turned and grabbed her wrist. She sat down again and I finally looked at her. Wrong move. She looked sad. I made her sad. Idiot.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just--" I was cut off by a single loud snort that turned into full blown laughter. She was clutching her stomach and wiping tears from her eyes and the scene made me start laughing as well.

"You're such an asshole." I said, when we finally settled down.

"I'm your asshole."

"Ew. No. Rejected."

"You can't reject a universal fact, Rosie."

"I just did. Bite me." Mistake. Huge mistake. My brain had little time to process what was happening as Jennie brought her face uncomfortably close to mine. Our noses touching. Her head slightly tilted.

"As you wish." She whispered, as she moved her head down tantalizingly slow. I closed my eyes instinctively. But the thing I'd been waiting for hadn't come. Instead, I was snapped out of my dreamy state when a sharp pain erupted from my neck.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I yelled while cupping my neck, the place she actually bit. Jennie sat there, laughing her ass off. I can't even be mad at her. She's just so darn cute. I hate her so much. Can't believe I fell for it.  
Jennie Kim would never kiss someone like me. I felt like an idiot for even thinking it. Jennie's laughter finally died down, save for the tiny and cute giggles. I was rubbing my neck when she gently removed my hand and lightly grazed the spot she bit.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." She said, not looking at me but still grazing the bite mark.

"Don't worry about it. It'll fade. Doesn't hurt. Just surprised, although I shouldn't have expected anything else from you." I said lightly, meaning the last part as a joke.

Her hand suddenly stopped.

"What were you expecting?" She asked and then resumed grazing. That was distracting. I wish she'd stop.

"N-nothing. Just not that, I guess." I said awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't push. Unfortunately, today wasn't my lucky day, as she continued.

"You closed your eyes." She said, looking directly into my eyes now. I avoided them. Well, fuck. Now what? Should I spill my feelings? No. Not right now. Not like this.

"Yeah that was just....Instinct...I guess."

"Oh." She's still looking at me. It's unsettling. I looked away and then back at her and I almost jumped because we were back to the same position we were earlier.

Our noses touching, her head titled. Her hand is still on my neck. I felt it slowly move to the back and pull me just that bit closer to her. My heart was hammering and I wanted to vomit and cry and scream. I couldn't understand what was happening.

I couldn't understand when she finally dipped her head and met her lips with mine. I couldn't understand when I let out a low gasp and I definitely couldn't understand how I kissed her back. It was like heaven and hell merged together to make this kiss, my first kiss, the perfect kiss. It was full of heat and yet, as gentle as it could've ever been.

Her hands moved up my neck, into my hair and she lightly tugged it. I let a low moan vibrate out through me and that seemed to encourage her as she gathered even more of my hair into her hands.

When we finally parted, I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't. Wouldn't. We were both breathless messes. Her hands still in my hair, twirling a stray piece around her fingers.

"Rosie?" She finally broke the silence. I couldn't reply. It seems that was a theme when I was with Jennie. I simple couldn't do a lot of things. Instead I nodded a bit.

"Did we just kiss?" She said, like she couldn't believe it actually happened.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming but yeah. You kissed me." I replied. I was personally extremely proud of myself for getting all that out without stuttering.

"Open your eyes." Our foreheads were touching. If I opened my eyes, they'd be immediately met with hers. Could I handle that? Let's see.

I slowly opened them. She was right there, smiling like a lunatic.

"I think I may or may not have feelings for you that are a tiny bit beyond platonic level." I said, looking down. At her lips. Further proving my previous statement. She laughed. Yup, I was gone.

"Is that so?" She said, tracing a finger down my jawline, down down down to my lips. I involuntarily parted them. Just a bit. She was tracing my lips with her thumb and I was losing my fucking mind.

"Well?"

"Well what?" This bitch. Okay forget all I said, I hate her now. Her thumb was still tracing my lip and I tried moving away but that was apparently the wrong move. She bit it. My lip. My bottom lip is trapped between her teeth and its pure torture. She's peering up at me. Her eyes smug. I closed my eyes and she slowly let go and went back to tracing it with her thumb.

"I happen to feel the same way." She says so quietly, almost as if she didn't want me to hear.  
I grinned. A pure shit eating grin that I'm sure Jennie is proud of. Euphoria is what I'm feeling right now. I feel like my heart is about to burst from pure unadulterated joy. I wonder if i could die from this. I wouldn't even mind.

That's why I kissed her. Again. I wouldn't mind dying in her arms, with her lips on mine. I wouldn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments will be treasured for all eternity :))


End file.
